


Clamor

by foxsong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsong/pseuds/foxsong
Summary: “You’ve made it home now, wanderer, so take your rest.”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, emet/hyth/wol, if you bust out a telescope, if you squint, maybe even poly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Clamor

She wakes slowly, the fog of slumber pulling heavily on her mind, beckoning her back to dreamless rest. But her stubborn persistence, a gift and a curse, pushes her out into the waking world, blinking up at the familiar fanning lines across the ceiling. 

“Ah, it seems our friend has finally awoken.” There is that ever-constant hint of barely concealed smug _knowing_ in Hythlodaeus’s voice that makes Azem’s mouth quirk into a smile. 

“About time…” Emet-Selch grumbles, and she sees him turn from the corner of her eyes, from whatever task he’d been pouring over at his desk to join Hythlodaeus at her bedside. There is relief in his voice, but it’s likely only she and Hythlodaeus would ever be able to identify it, muddled beneath layers of disgruntlement and disapproval as it is. 

“Do you have any idea what a clamor you created passing out cold at the Angle?”

“Oh, I made it that far, huh? Well that’s good…” Grinning, Azem moves to sit up - the grin turning into a bit more of a wince as she does. “Here I’d worried I’d gotten caught mid-spell and you’d had to pluck me out.”

“Again.” Hythlodaeus chuckled quietly, which only made Azem laugh, too, and Emet-Selch roll his eyes. 

“You’d _think_ you’d be more embarrassed about that.” 

“I dunno, it can be fun playing the damsel sometimes,” she laughed again. Laughter that stopped short this time, however, as a strange new clarity settled over her. 

“Says the one always running off to play the _hero_.” Emet continues, shaking his head. 

“But wherever would you get your ideas for those stories of yours, then?” Hythlodaeus’s words do nothing to conceal his mischief now, his smirk dagger sharp. 

“You-” For a moment Emet rises to irritation, but it quickly subsides to tired resignation. “You’ve been reading my scripts again, haven’t you?” 

Azem remains silent, watching the typical sort of scene run between them. _They know_ , she thinks, and Hythlodaeus turns his eyes to her, a knowing twinkle in them.

“Azem?” He interrupts Emet-Selch’s scolding, which about earns another new scolding, but Emet’s attention instead follows. “Do you remember what happened this time?” 

“I was-” 

“-in the north.” 

It feels like two voices overlapping, two memories, both dusted over with snow that sparkles like crystals, and cold winds that bite deep. She gives a small shiver remembering twice the chill.

With a quiet sigh, Emet moves closer, pulling the blankets up around her. 

“There’s no need for all of that.” He says, and his voice sounds… _older_ , somehow. _Tired._ “You’ve made it _home_ now, wanderer, so take your rest.” 

Her eyes raise up to meet his; there is no need for masks here in the privacy of their home, not between the three of them. She looks for the comfort of warm gold, but her eyes catch instead on a sharp, jagged glow at his chest. Her eyes go wide, the memories clash together once more, and her mouth opens in horror at what she has done-

“ _Hades_ -” 

She wakes slowly, the fog of slumber pulling heavily on her mind, beckoning her back to dreamless rest. But her stubborn persistence, a gift and a curse, pushes her out into the waking world, blinking up at the familiar wood planks across the ceiling. 

“Oh, thank goodness… You’re finally awake.” Comes the palpable relief in Alphinaud’s voice. 

“Come now, it’s not as if there was any real cause for concern. This is _her_ we’re talking about, after all.” Alisaie huffs, but the Warrior of Light is already cracking a knowing smile of her own. 

“Is that so?” G’raha chimes in, “I do recall you being the one pacing about preparing to lecture her about taking on too much all the time.” 

“Oh, _stuff it_ , you.” 

With a soft laugh, she sits up, glancing around her room at the Rising Stones, at her friends gathered round. The memory of her dream muddles everything up a bit… 

“Wasn’t I… in Ishgard?” Or was she getting the two realities confused. _It had felt so real…_

“That’s right,” Alisaie frowns, folding her arms. “Apparently working tirelessly to help with the rebuilding efforts. By the time you _finally_ deigned to come home and take a break, teleporting took the last out of you and you _dropped_ in the middle of the Toll.” 

She blinks in surprise, piecing these memories together. _Right, that was…_

She laughs outright, unable to find anything but amusement in their vaunted _hero_ collapsing from overworking herself on construction projects. Alphinaud and G’raha smile wryly, and Alisaie all but sputters in confused indignation. 

“Sorry, sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you all,” she shakes her head, quelling her amusement. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Pff, snowball's chance in Thanalan…” Alisaie grumbled. 

“Now, now…” Alphinaud laughed awkwardly. “What Alisaie means to say is, we’re glad you’re home.” 

“Like hell it is! What I _mean_ to say is, the next time you-” 

Ah, a lecture. This time, Azem restrains her laughter, but cannot hide her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on doing the xivwrite challenge but I saw 'clamor' and had an idea... and then the latest tales from the shadows hit and I figured yeah ok I guess I'll write something.


End file.
